Teenage Dirtbag
by WebzForevz
Summary: Set season 3 when Quinn comes to school Punk; Quinn's a teenage dirtbag, and Rachel doesn't know what she's missing. Faberry ONE-SHOT


**So I was on a Faberry spree when I noticed nobody had ever wrote a fic where Quinn songs Teenage Dirtbag in her punk phase and I honestly found it unacceptable. **

**So this is my 5 AM, sleep-deprived result of that.**

**Also, this is my first Glee fic so if I don't write the characters correctly, or give them justice, sorry! This is set when Quinn first comes to school all punk. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song Teenage Dirtbag. **

**XxxxxxxX**

Quinn strutted down the hallway. It reminded her of how it used to be, when she was a cheerleader, all eyes on her. But this wasn't envy, or lustful stares, this was confusion, concern and utter bewilderment. Glee members eyes grew wide and some barely recognized her. The ripped band tee, black elastic band wrapped around her head, her jean short shorts ripped at the end, and black combo boots, she was as punk as a rebellious teenager throwing caution to the wind could be.

No one had dared to approach her, except for the Skanks who muttered 'hey's before lighting her cigarette. And of course, little Rachel Berry who obviously was either too scared to ask about anything else, or just honestly didn't care about her at all.

"So... Are you still attending Glee Club? It's important as a member to respect your commitments and attend and if you do resign, and that would be terrible might I add, then you should do so with Mr. Shuester right away as to not cause a confusion." Ah, Rachel. She was almost getting used to her cute- _annoying _rambling. Yes, annoying. Nothing about Rachel Berry was cute. Not even her dimples or shiny brown eyes that always glisten with hope, or her-

Going off on a tangent. Anyway, she responded with an eye roll and, "Yes, I'm still going, don't get your argyle panties in a twist. I actually have a song prepared." she mumbled at the end, then taking a long drag of her cigarette.

She could see Rachel genuinely lighten up at her words. "Great! I can't wait to hear what you have prepared! But... Might I add that those cigarettes could be doing damage to your lungs, and your voice and I do not recommend you smoke, for your health and singing ability. Anyway, see you in Glee " Rachel then turned and walked away as Quinn snorted in amusement. Rachel cared way too much about her. Or just her voice, so they could maybe win Nationals this year. Hopefully the former. Not that she cares how Rachel feels about her, or anyone really. Not even... God. Yeah, she doesn't care about anyone. She's a badass. Better than Puck at it. She smirks at her comparison and takes another drag.

**XxxxxxxX**

Quinn was the last to arrive in Glee, almost three and a half minutes late. Not that she was counting. Or cared. Or was just sitting outside purposefully to come in late to show how much of a badass she was and how she disregarded schedules. She did that on her own. Automatically.

"Ah, Quinn, nice of you to finally join us." Mr Shuester slightly scolded after adjusting to her new look.

"Whatever."

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, Rachel told us you have a song prepared?" Mr Shue asked.

"Of course she did." Quinn mumbled under her breath. "Yeah I do." she walks over to the middle of the room in front of the glee kids and waits for the music to play, albeit awkwardly.

She's decided this is the time, to stop denying who she is. She already looks like a raging lesbian as Santana kindly put it, might as well show it.

As the beginning notes are played, some members show signs of understanding, while others try and fail to remember if they've ever heard it. Surprisingly Rachel knows it, her taste in music apparently ranges beyond Broadway and show tunes.

(_Quinn/_**Rachel/**_**Both**_)

_Her name is Rachel _

The Glee club members raise their eyebrows at Rachel's name, Rachel especially. At least it still rhymes, Quinn thinks to herself.

_I have a dream about her_

_She rings my bell_

_I got gym class in half an hour_

_Oh how she rocks, in Keds and tube socks _

_But she doesn't know who I am_

_And she doesn't give a damn about me. _

Some Glee club members jump in for the chorus, Quinn grins, that's why Glee club is fun. It doesn't matter the song, everyone just joins in and has a good time.

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me_

Quinn solos again, glaring at Finn who probably had absolutely no idea what's going on, but smiling and bobbing his head with the tune.

_Her boyfriends a dick_

_He brings a gun to school _

_And he'd simply kick _

_My ass if he knew the truth_

_He lives on my block_

_He drives an Iroc _

_But he doesn't know who I am_

_And he doesn't give a damn about me_

Everyone joins in once more, some others finally getting the chorus.

_Cause I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_I'm just a teenage dirtbag baby_

_Listen to Iron Maiden maybe with me_

_Ooh yeah, dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missing_

She points to Rachel during that line, again showing the song was for her. Not that she didn't already know with that first line.

_Ooh yeah, dirtbag, no she doesn't know what she's missing_

_Man, I feel like mold_

_It's prom night and I am lonely_

_Lo and behold_

_She's walking over to me_

_This must be fake_

_My lip starts to shake_

_How does she know who I am?_

_And why does she give a damn about me_

Rachel cuts in and Quinn smirks.

**I've got two tickets to Iron Maiden, baby**

**Come with me Friday, don't say "maybe"**

**I'm just a teenage dirtbag, baby, like you  
**_  
_Quinn joins back in and they finish the chorus

_**Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'**_

_**Oh, yeah, dirtbag, no, she doesn't know what she's missin'**_

"So Berry, you're a teenage dirtbag too?" Quinn smirks, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure, but I can be your teenage dirtbag, Quinn Fabray."


End file.
